


The Perfect Solution

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Translation, silliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Mike débarque chez Harvey au milieu de la nuit avec la parfaite solution à ses problèmes sentimentaux.Non sérieusement, c'est brillant, Harvey. Écoute !
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442513) by [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47). 



* * *

**LA SOLUTION PARFAITE**

* * *

Harvey fut réveillé à trois heure du matin par des coups frénétiques frappés contre sa porte. Il grogna et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin. Quand le bruit ne s’arrêta pas, il se traîna hors de son lit, jusqu’à la porte d’entrée.

Évidemment, c’était Mike. Il portait encore ses vêtements de travail, mais ses joues étaient rougies comme s’il avait bu et son regard était vaguement maniaque. Harvey soupira.

« Si je déménage, tu me suivras probablement là-bas aussi, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il quand Mike passa devant lui pour entrer dans l’appartement.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit Mike à travers le hall, en direction de la cuisine.

« J’ai la solution parfaite. » annonça Mike.

Il était debout au milieu de la cuisine d’Harvey. Il avait les mains sur les hanches et ses manches étaient roulées, comme s’il était sur le point d’expliquer qu’il avait trouvé une faille cachée dans une clause qui allait rendre leur client très, très riche. C’était involontairement attachant, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle Harvey ne l’avait toujours pas mis à la porte. Pas à cause de la légère courbe de ses avant-bras, ou de la façon insouciante qu’il avait d’envahir l’espace d’Harvey. Pas du tout.

« Je n’étais pas au courant qu’on avait un problème. »  
« On a pas vraiment un problème, c’est plutôt que… »  
« Tu as un problème ? »  
« Exactement ! » s’exclama joyeusement Mike. « Et vous m’avez appris qu’il y a toujours une solution, même si ce n’est pas évident. »  
« Je t’ai déjà expliqué à quel point tes problèmes m’intéressent. » remarqua Harvey.

Il tira un tabouret et s’installa. Il avait le sentiment que cette conversation ne serait pas brève. Mike afficha une moue boudeuse, avant de s’égayer.

« Impossible, ça va vous intéresser ! »  
« Oh, j’en doute. »  
« Non, promis, ça va vous intéresser. » insista Mike avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

Harvey soupira.

« Je vais certainement regretter d’avoir demandé… » commença-t-il. « … mais tu parles de quel problème exactement ? »  
« Du problème : Rachel. »  
« Ah. J’avais raison, je m’en fiche. »

Mike faisait les cents pas d’un bout à l’autre de la cuisine, l’ignorant totalement.

« Je ne peux pas avoir une relation basée sur un mensonge, je le sais. Vous ne me laisserez pas lui dire la vérité. Et vous avez raison. » ajouta-t-il rapidement quand Harvey fit mine de l’interrompre. « Et même si je lui dis, elle ne l’acceptera jamais. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mais je veux une relation. Parce que contrairement à certaines personnes… » entama-t-il en foudroyant Harvey du regard. « … j’aime les contacts humains. »  
« Oh, je n’ai aucun problème avec les contacts humains. » rétorqua Harvey en résistant à son envie de lorgner Mike. 

Mike lui jeta un regard dédaigneux malgré tout.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Je parle d’autre chose que du sexe. Même si c’est génial, hein, ne vous m’éprenez pas. C’est juste pas… la seule chose que je veux. »  
« Mike, pour l’amour de Dieu, est-ce que tu veux bien en venir au fait ? »  
« D’après moi, j’ai exactement cinq partenaires possibles. »

Il s’arrêta et se pencha sur le comptoir, levant une main, paume dirigée vers Harvey.

« Cinq. »  
« À quel point es-tu soûl exactement ? »

Mike fronça les sourcils.

« Il est possible que j’ai bu de la téquila. » dit-il avant de secouer la tête et d’ajouter d’une voix moins assurée soudainement. « Ce n’est pas important. Le point, c’est qu’il y a cinq choix ? »  
« Ouais, je pense que j’ai saisi. »  
« Bien. Okay. Cinq. »

Mike se tut à nouveau, avant de compter sur ses doigts.

« Trevor, Jenny, Donna, Jessica, et vous. »  
« Mike… »  
« Uh-uh, non, je n’ai pas fini. » coupa-t-il en pointant Harvey du doigt pour qu’il se taise. « Donc, je me suis assis avec un verre à la main et je me suis dit _comment Harvey réglerait cette situation_. »  
« Oh Dieu. »  
« Alors j’ai réfléchi à mes options. Premièrement, Trevor. Pas vraiment une option, vu que je ne lui parle plus vraiment maintenant. Et vous savez, il y a cette histoire de trahison. Donc, Trevor, c’est mort. » conclut-il en hochant sagement la tête.

Pas un mot, remarqua Harvey, sur le fait que Trevor était un homme. Intéressant.

« Numéro deux, Jenny. » soupira Mike. « Jenny était basiquement le meilleur choix. J’ai vraiment merdé. »

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute après son admission, clairement perdu dans ses pensées.

« C’est vrai. » confirma Harvey ce qui tira efficacement Mike de sa rêverie et il lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Peu importe. La troisième, c’est Donna… »  
« Je vais être obligé de te demander de faire très attention là. » l’interrompit Harvey. »  
« Oh, croyez-moi, je sais. »  
« Continu. » consentit Harvey en agitant la main.  
« Donna, bien qu’étant sublime et clairement une personne merveilleuse, est en quelque sorte… »  
« Terrifiante. »  
« … intimidante. » poursuivit Mike comme si Harvey ne l’avait pas interrompu.   
« Tu serais sa pute. »  
« Je serai sa pute. » acquiesça Mike.

Il souriait, trop largement et un peu stupidement, mais Harvey ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Mike paraissait plus doux, plus jeune, et même s’il était clairement soûl, il exposait ses arguments de manière plutôt lucide. D’une certaine manière, Harvey était fier de lui.

« Ce qui nous amène au numéro quatre. »  
« Jessica. »  
« Oui. »  
« Jessica Pearson. Associée manager de Pearson Hardman. »  
« Oui. »  
« Euh. »  
« Ouais. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant une minute alors qu’ils envisageaient cette possibilité.

« Elle ne ferait qu’une bouchée de toi. » remarqua Harvey sur le ton de la conversation.  
« Elle ne laisserait pas une seule miette. » confirma Mike.

Il se pencha sur le comptoir, les coudes appuyés dessus, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit qu’à quelques centimètres du visage d’Harvey.

« Ce qui ne laisse qu’une option. »  
« Tes pouvoirs de déduction sont sidérants. Vraiment, très impressionnant, Mike. »  
« Taisez-vous et laissez-moi finir. »  
« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me dire de me taire ? »  
« Harvey, vous portez un jogging et un tee-shirt des Yankees. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez des joggings. Vous n’êtes pas vraiment en position pour faire valoir nos rangs là. »

C’était des conneries. Harvey pouvait faire jouer leurs rangs n’importe quand s’il le voulait, mais Mike avait déjà enchaîné sur leur conversation.

« Il ne reste que vous. » dit-il. « Ce qui est, ouais, plutôt terrifiant. Enfin, pas autant que Jessica… »  
« Eh ! »  
« … ou Donna. »  
« Eh ! »  
« Taisez-vous, vous savez que c’est vrai. »

Si Mike gardait cette habitude de lui dire de se taire au bureau, Harvey allait vraiment devoir lui apprendre la discipline.

« Mais vous avez aussi… » continua Mike en agitant la main de manière à vaguement indiquer l’appartement d’Harvey avant pointer Hervey lui-même.   
« … ce truc à la James Bond, et j’admets que ça peut être un peu intimidant. »  
« Mais ? »  
« Mais… » développa Mike. « Il y a plusieurs choses en votre faveur. J’ai fait une liste. »

Il fit une pause ; il avait l’air fier de lui, comme s’il attendait qu’Harvey le complimente sur ses talents d’organisation. Harvey, vu la tournure que prenait la conversation, était prêt à lui accorder ça.

« Bien, il y a une lite. » dit-il. « Voyons ça. »

Mike secoua la tête et tapota sa tempe.

« C’est là. Je l’ai mémorisée. »  
« Bien, j’attends. »  
« Okay. Numéro un : vous êtes hot. Pas que votre égo ait besoin de ça, mais vous êtes vraiment, vraiment canon. Deux, vous avez un appartement vraiment sympa. Est-ce que je vous l’ai déjà dit ? Je ne serai pas contre passé plus de temps ici. Sérieusement, votre hall d’entrée fait la taille de mon appartement. »  
« Tu veux m’utiliser pour mon appartement ? Je dois dire que tu ne me convaincs pas vraiment, Mike. »  
« Ce n’est pas… écoutez, je vous apprécie, Harvey. La plupart du temps je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que vous pouvez être un véritable connard. Vous êtes arrogant, et buté, et vous vous habillez comme un mac. Mais vous êtes aussi incroyable et vous avez l’air de croire que j’ai ce qu’il faut pour être quelqu’un… pour être plus que ce que je suis. »

Et juste avec ça, l’atmosphère changea. Mike l’observait avec sincérité et Harvey n’arriva pas à détourner le regard.

« Et je sais que vous m’appréciez. » ajouta Mike, plus doucement maintenant avant de baisser les yeux. « Ce qui est encore moins compréhensible que le fait que je vous apprécie. Donna m’a dit ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous étiez prêt à tout risquer pour moi. »

Il releva les yeux et sourit.

« Et je ne suis _pas_ désagréable à regarder, si vous aimez, vous savez… » continua-t-il en se désignant lui-même. « Et je pense que c’est le cas. Je vous ai déjà vu regarder des mecs, je vous ai vu regarder… »

Il se tut, rougissant.

« Vu regarder quoi ? »  
« Je vous ai déjà vu me regarder. » déclara Mike avec une touche de défiance.  
« On fait attention avec qui je couche, Mike ? » demanda Harvey dans une pauvre tentative de détourner la conversation.  
« Un peu. » avoua Mike. « Des fois. »

Ils s’observaient, chacun d’un côté du comptoir de la cuisine. L’appartement était silencieux autour d’eux. Ça aurait dû être gênant. Harvey aurait dû ressentir le besoin de regarder ailleurs (ou plutôt, intimider Mike jusqu’à ce qu’il détourne le regard), mais ce n’était pas le cas et il ne fit rien. Il ne voulait absolument pas bouger.

« C’est parfait. » dit Mike avec simplicité. « C’est la 146ème solution. »

Harvey ne put retenir un sourire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Mike ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mike se pencha en avant, par-dessus le comptoir, jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient séparés par quelques millimètres. Il se figea. Son regard parcourant nerveusement les traits d’Harvey, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’Harvey l’arrête. Quand Harvey ne fit rien, il fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait encore et l’embrassa. C’était un baiser banal : juste un contact bref et sec de leurs lèvres, mais les lèvres de Mike étaient chaudes et douces. La réalité était bien, bien meilleure que ce qu’Harvey avait put imaginer. Quand Mike se recula, il souriait.

« Okay ? » demanda-t-il, et malgré sa précédente assurance, il semblait maintenant légèrement incertain.

Harvey se leva. Il contourna le comptoir jusqu’à se tenir juste en face de Mike. Il voulait savoir combien de ce qui se passait était dû à la téquila et combien était simplement dû à Mike, s’il allait se réveiller le lendemain et fuir, si tout ça n’était pas une monumentale mauvaise idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas être complètement certain, alors il fit confiance à son instinct.

« Il y a quelques défauts dans ton résonnement. » remarqua-t-il en se rapprochant et en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Mike.  
« Mon résonnement est parfait. »  
« Ce n’est pas la solution parfaite. »  
« C’est la meilleure que j’ai pu trouver. J’y réfléchirai encore quand je serai sobre. » déclara Mike en souriant alors que ses mains glissaient le long des bras d’Harvey jusqu’à sa nuque.  
« Non. » refusa Harvey en se penchant et en embrassant profondément Mike sur la bouche. « Non, celle-là fera l’affaire. »


End file.
